1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor device, and more particularly to a power semiconductor device manufactured using a chip-size package.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a traditional power diode device. As shown in FIG. 1, a power diode die 10 has a p-type terminal 10xe2x80x2 and an n-type terminal 10xe2x80x3. A first lead 12 has a first terminal 12xe2x80x2 and a second terminal 12xe2x80x3. The first terminal 12xe2x80x2 is connected to the P-type terminal 10xe2x80x2 through a solder 16. A second lead 14 has a first terminal 14xe2x80x2 and a second terminal 14xe2x80x3. The first terminal 14xe2x80x2 is connected to the N-type terminal 10xe2x80x3 through a solder 18. A packaging material 15 is used to package the power diode die 10, the first terminals 12xe2x80x2 and 14xe2x80x2 of the leads 12 and 14 and the solder 16 and 18.
The size of the traditional power semiconductor (for example, power diode) is much larger than that of the power diode die 10. Consequently, the traditional power semiconductor does not meet light, thin and small design requirements in the current semiconductor market.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a power semiconductor device manufactured using a chip-size package. The advantages of a power semiconductor device manufactured using a chip-size package according to the present invention arise from the size of the power semiconductor device of the present invention being much smaller than that of the traditional power semiconductor devices, and from the leads being formed on the same plane, suitable for current surface mounting technology.
A power semiconductor device manufactured using a chip-size package according to the present invention includes a power semiconductor die having a first surface with a first surface terminal and a second surface with a second surface terminal opposite to the first surface, at least one lead frame, the lead frame having a first terminal and a second terminal, the first terminal electrically connected to the first surface terminal of the first surface or the second surface terminal of the second surface of the die, an electrically conductive plate electrically connected to the second surface terminal of the die and a packaging material used for encapsulating the die, one terminal of the at least one lead frame and the electrically conductive plate. The second terminal of said at least one lead frame and a surface of the conductive plate that is not connected to the second surface terminal of the die are exposed to the outside of the packaging material and on the same plane.